


Moonlight

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, Fluff, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: Bill walks in on Tom and Shermine and something changes between the twins.
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz/Shermine Shahrivar
Kudos: 6





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tokiohotelfiction page on 9 October 2017 :)

The pool water laps against the tiles, calm beneath the moonlight. The mountains around him are silent and tranquil but Tom’s insides won’t stop roiling. A knot of anxiety has wedged itself deep in his chest and it’s been gnawing at his insides all day; in the car on the way to their holiday home, when Bill bounced off with Georg to explore, when he sat by the edge of the pool with a book in his hands, when he couldn’t sleep so crept outside to find peace beneath the stars.

Although the blazing sun had fallen below the horizon some hours earlier, the night offers little respite and Tom can feel a solitary drop of sweat roll between his shoulder blades and down the curve of his back. A cold beer would be nice, to take he edge off, but Tom is not keen to retreat back into the house to find one just yet. He isn’t sure what he needs but something tells him the numbing effect of alcohol is not it.

Around him the night is restless. Not the relentless energy that daylight brings, but Tom can hear the sound of a bassline in a far-off neighbouring villa, hidden creatures rustle amongst the flora and far below in in the valley Tom can just make out the crashing of waves against the pebbled beach. It’s not loud but he can pick out each sound with startling clarity.

Usually, when Tom can’t sleep, neither can Bill. His brother has been berating this particularly irritating twin quirk more frequently in the last few weeks but Tom can’t really find the words to explain his insomnia to Bill. Something has shifted in their relationship and Tom can feel it stretched between them like an elastic band ready to snap. He is reluctant to call it awkward because nothing has ever been awkward between them in their lives.

But during the tour something had happened.

Tom remembers hot red lips on his neck and manicured nails raking his chest as he pushes into her, a frustrated rhythm that promises no climax any time soon. Her dark hair fans out on the couch beneath her and she keeps trying to catch his eye as she gazes up at him through beautiful, heavy-lidded eyes. Tom is beginning to think there is something wrong with him, has suspected for a while in fact. He is trying so hard to make this good for them both, it’s not her fault, it’s his. He growls in frustration, which she takes to be ecstasy and arches up towards him. To hide his ire he looks up at the door behind her that leads to the rest of backstage and then it swings open silently to reveal a shocked looking Bill with a bottle of corona in each hand.

Suddenly, completely unbidden, it’s Bill who is beneath him, his tattooed chest heaving as Tom plows into him, his plump lips open in a gasp, his legs spread, his hands in Tom’s hair, tugging needily.

Tom comes, crying out as reality swims before his eyes and he locks gaze with Bill who is still standing in the doorway.

Bill’s mouth is open and Tom nearly pulls out of her, wanting to go to his twin. To say what, to do what, he isn’t sure.

But then her hands are behind his neck tugging him to her lips and Bill whips out of sight.

They don’t talk about it but that night, after the show, after the post-gig celebrations and when they are on the road again, Tom had felt a warm body climb into his bunk and press a flat chest against his back. He’d pretended to be asleep as Bill had nosed into his hair and hot breath set him on edge. It has taken hours to fall asleep, long after Bill’s breathing had become even, when his arm draped over him limply and when he unconsciously crowded closer for warmth. At some point in the night Tom had rolled over to face his twin, gazing at his lax features in the moonlight and thinking just how fucking gorgeous his brother was. Tom’s last memory of that night is carefully brushing a lock of Bill’s hair off his forehead, his fingers lingering a moment too long. Then he is awake and the bed is empty beside him.

The rest of the tour happened and the boys’ holiday they had planned jumped at them out of nowhere. At the spa Tom had been grateful for Shermine’s presence, afraid of what was happening between him and Bill. But now, surrounded by their friends, Tom wants nothing more than time alone with his twin. It’s time for this now, they’ve surrounded themselves with their favourite crowd for too long and both are in need of some twin time to rebalance the order.

Shermine is moving on already and Tom is fairly sure they won’t really speak about it, just continue to move in their respective social circles, overlapping occasionally, cordially. The twins need to find their own rhythm again and Tom hopes they can do this soon.

“Thought I’d find you out here.”

Tom jumps to find Bill standing right beside him, staring out across the landscape before them and out to sea.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Tom says, although Bill hadn’t asked.

“Me neither,” Bill admits and gives Tom a slight side grin. “Your fault.”

Tom chuckles and steps closer to Bill so their shoulders bump. Bill shudders at the touch and hugs the slinky kimono to himself. It’s warm, Tom himself is dressed only in shorts, so he frowns at Bill’s reaction.

“You cold?”

Bill gives him a funny look. “No, just… you know.” He shrugs and looks back out at the moonlit terrain.

Tom stares at his twin for a moment longer, his profile beautiful in the shadows. Then Bill holds something out to him. Tom is slow, still preoccupied with Bill and his strange beauty, and when he finally acknowledges that Bill is holding out a cigarette packet and a lighter for him, Bill is smiling, and the knowing glint in his dark eyes both unsettles and excites Tom.

He fits a cigarette between his lips and then takes one of for Bill, holding it up to his lips. This isn’t an unfamiliar position but then Bill reaches up to take Tom’s wrist lightly, stepping closer to him as he does and wrapping his lips around the end. Bill’s eyes never leave Tom’s as he does this.

“Light me up, baby,” Bill whispers and the words make Tom’s insides flip hard. Bill’s eyes are dark and testing.

Tom should question this, whatever is happening between them right now, but he can’t bring himself to break the moment. Bill has been his partner in so many things for so long, why not this, too?

Obligingly, Tom clicks the lighter so a flame dances between them, illuminating Bill’s face as he cups his hand to protect the fire from being snuffed out by the sea breeze. Tom watches as Bill takes a long drag on the smoke, plush lips pulling the nicotine inside him. They are standing right before each other now and Tom can count the eyelashes that line Bill’s eyes.

“Your turn,” Bill says softly and removes the cigarette from his own lips, holding it out to Tom. Tom sucks on the end, inhaling deeply as Bill watches intently. The nicotine hits just as Bill’s spare hand comes to rest on Tom’s waistband, two fingers dipping below the elastic to brush dangerously close to Tom’s dick.

Then Bill stills, and Tom stills.

The cigarette burns between them as the crash of waves can be heard far below. The house sleeps.

“I see the way you look at me,” Bill murmurs. “Lately.”

Tom’s throat is dry and his hands are burning. He wants to splay them all over his twin’s body, rip of the silk kimono and touch his naked body. “Something’s changed, hasn’t it?” He asks.

Bill regards him, taking another drag, his lids half closed. “I think so.”

“What do we do?” Tom wants guidance. He doesn’t know how this works. The anxious knot he had felt twist inside him for days has morphed into an almost sick feeling. But it’s a good nausea, it’s the thrill they’ve both been chasing their whole lives, however unknowingly.

Bill’s lips curl into a grin and his tongue flicks over one of his lip rings. “What do you want to do?”

Without thinking Tom grabs Bill’s wrist with his hand, twisting it so the cigarette is discarded into the pool with a barely audible hiss while the other tugs at the front of Bill’s robe, rubbing over his nipple ring, stroking up to his throat and cupping the side of his neck. They stumble back two steps, Tom’s eagerness taking them both by surprise.

“Is this ok?” Tom thinks to ask, not really sure what he would do if Bill said no.

But Bill nods, his chest rising rapidly as he breathes through his nose and stares at Tom with a deep look in his eye that Tom hopes is lust. His own belly is squirming and he noses in close, half careful and uncertain and half basely desperate.

They are holding on to each other so tight they will probably bruise and Tom brushes a thumb over Bill’s cheek, trying to show Bill he cares, but he’s scared.

The hand Bill still has perilously close to Tom’s dick twitches and Tom jerks forward, smashing his lips into Bill’s for the first time. He’s holding Bill’s face in both his hands, walking him backwards until Bill’s back hits the small pool house that stores all their towels for the week.

They are both breathing hard through their noses, mouths hungry for something they had barely let themselves think about for so many years. Bill’s lips are warm, demanding and sure. Tom doesn’t know if he wants to lead or be led, but it doesn’t seem to matter for wherever Tom goes Bill seems to pull him closer, arching his back, weaving his fingers into Tom’s hair and opening his mouth for him.

Bill surges forward but Tom forces him back so his back smacks against the wall. This isn’t pretty, or finessed, but as Bill gasps and bites Tom’s lip, Tom knows it doesn’t matter because he’s never wanted someone this much in his fucking life and he knows Bill feels the same. They don’t need to say it, they just need to do it. They can’t do it here, not tonight while their friends all slumber just feet away. But desire doesn’t wait for reason and Tom kisses his twin harder, pushing him back and at the same time clutching him closer as Bill claws at his front, his hands on his neck, nails digging into his collar bone.

Tom thrusts shallowly into Bill’s body, one hand palming his ass through the thin material of his robe.

“Yes,” Bill hisses and tips his head back so the kiss breaks but Tom is able to ravish his neck, dropping wet kisses over his throat, behind his ear as Bill pants.

“Do we…?” Tom hesitates and attaches his lips back to Bill’s, urging his twin to come back to meet him. He can’t get enough of him now that he’s tasted him. “How far do we go with this?”

“All the fucking way, dumbass,” Bill says as Tom’s fingers slip into the warm crease of his ass and he feels how inviting Bill is.

“Tonight?” Tom mumbles.

“No,” Bill says in a gasp. “Just… touch me, ok?”

“This feels right, right?” Tom manages as he licks Bill’s lower lip. “A long time coming right?” Tom wants to know Bill is on the same page as he is.

“Shut the fuck up, Tom,” Bill growls and grabs Tom’s hand, shoving it against his dick and groaning. Tom can feel how hard Bill is and grins, despite his mania.

“Touch now, talk later,” Bill commands and uses both hands to hold Tom’s face and tug him into a kiss once more.

Tom grins. This is only just the beginning.


End file.
